


Midnight Confessions

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, F/M, Humor, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-12
Updated: 2003-06-12
Packaged: 2019-04-27 06:57:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14419989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: Doggett and his penis discuss Reyes.





	Midnight Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

 

Midnight Confessions

## Midnight Confessions

### by Scifinerdgrl

Title - Midnight Confessions  
Author - Scifinerdgrl  
Rating - NC-17  
Classification - SRH  
Spoilers - Audrey Pauley  
Keywords - Doggett/Reyes romance, Doggett sex, masturbation Summary - Doggett and his penis discuss Reyes. 

"Oh it's you again. Why do you keep bugging me?" John asked the protuberance that had woken him out of a sound sleep. 

"I dunno, it's what I do," the much-neglected appendage answered. 

"Well, go back to bed! We have to interview a witness in the morning!" John said, then rolled over with an exasperated sigh. 

"Hmmmphphphphph," said the appendage. 

"I'm not listening," John insisted. "Go to sleep!" 

But the feeling of being squeezed between John's abdomen and the mattress was keeping Little John awake. 

John found himself moving ever so slightly, in unconscious obedience to Little John's commands. When he realized what he was doing, he rolled onto his back, lifted the bedclothes, then said, "Listen, you. We have to..." 

"Don't blame me! You're the one who was dreaming about her," Little John insisted. "...again!" John grunted his displeasure, then dropped the blankets. When Little John felt the bedclothes rubbing on his head it emboldened him. "Have you thought about what I told you?" 

"No, I haven't," he lied. 

"We need her," Little John whined. "You know it's true." 

"You don't need her," John insisted. "You have me." 

"Hmph!" Little John nodded his head. "You? Some substitute _you_ are! Last time you didn't..." 

"Yes, I remember last time," John said. "I promise to use more lotion next time." 

"Hehehe I sure made you suffer, though," Little John snickered. 

"Now, can we get to sleep?" John asked. "Please?" 

"You can go to sleep," Little John answered, bouncing from side to side in a lively rhythm. "But I'm wide awake. And you know what that means..." 

"Don't even think about it!" John whispered angrily. "She's next door! She'll hear us!" 

"Maybe you should invite her over. Kind of like when you lived in an apartment and you invited your neighbors to your parties so they wouldn't complain about the noise?" 

"This is _not_ kind of like that!" John snorted. 

"You know you want her, and I bet she's thinking about you," Little John said. "I bet she's wide awake wishing you were there." 

"Listen, you!" John said, grabbing Little John by the neck. "I'm _not_ going to think about her. Not tonight." He stared at his smaller self then whispered, "I wonder what the Yankees chances are this year?" 

"Oh, no you don't," Little John said, trying to slide out of John's grip. "We're not talking baseball in the middle of the night!" 

"That NASCAR race I taped," John said, moving his hand back to where it had been. "I hope the tape comes out okay. When we get back..." 

"When we get back we're gonna ask Monica out, dammit!" Little John said. If he'd had hands he would have been putting them on his hips. Instead he bounced up and down in John's grip. "Movies. Dinner. Take her flowers..." 

"We can't," John protested, putting his other hand over Little John's head in an effort to shut him up. 

It didn't work. Little John was as persistent as ever. "Afterward, we go back to her place. I bet she has candles... lots of candles..." 

John slid his hands together trying to stifle the voice. 

It didn't work. "She'll be wearing those spike heels she wore the night of her accident. Remember that night, John? Remember how much she wanted us?" 

"So what if I do?" John said, remembering Monica's cleavage, the spike heels, and that perfect kiss-me pucker that almost made him lose his cool... 

"She still wants us, John," Little John said, his voice becoming a little husky. "She wants us bad... And you know you want her. Every morning she's the first thing on your mind..." 

"Hmph!" John snorted. "She's the first thing on _your_ mind!" 

"And why do you suppose that is? Could it be that...?" 

John let go of Little John and reached for the lotion. "If I give you what you want now, do you promise to leave me alone in the morning?" he asked, pointing the bottle toward Little John. 

"I make no promises," Little John snorted. "Especially when she's next door." 

"If you're going to bother me in the morning anyway..." John put the bottle back on the nightstand. 

"HEY! What do you think you're doing!?!?!" Little John squealed. "She's just lit the candles. She's crossing the floor with the most seductive walk you've ever seen. You know that walk! The one you love from behind?" 

John rolled onto his side and sighed. "Go to sleep." 

"You've seen that walk a million times. She does it for your sake, you know. She knows you're watching," Little John bounced against the mattress until John rolled onto him. In a muffled voice he continued: "She walks over to you, her hips swaying and leans over so you can peek into her cleavage. She knows you're looking and she loves it..." 

"You're not going to leave me alone, are you?" John sighed. 

"Nope!" Little John snickered. "Get out the hand cream, boy! She's sitting in your lap! Yep, she just plunked herself right in your lap, and she's noticed me. Once a woman notices me, it's all over for you, if I do say so myself." 

John applied a generous amount of cream, then said with resignation, "If I must, I must." 

"Oh you must, Johnny boy! You must! She wants us. She craves us. When she kisses you she's pressing into me. When she's caressing your chest with one hand she's looking for me with the other! She knows just where to go, and... Yeah, like that! Just like that... And then she straddles you, and even with both your clothes on I can feel her heat. She starts with your shirt, and then you put your hands under her sweater. Her bra comes off almost by itself... as if her breasts are willing it to let them go... you stroke her breasts... her nipples... and down, down, your hands go and so do hers... she puts her hands down your pants... yeah, just like that... She pulls down your pants, and her big, beautfiul mouth and strong jaw are just itching to taste my delicious salty goodness... yeah... She takes her sweet time, and when her mouth is finally on me it feels so good... it makes you want to scream, but you can't because all your blood is right here and you can't talk anymore.... I'm writhing and pulsating and you're going crazy and I'm going crazy... I'm going so crazy I won't let you return the favor... But she's so hot for us she doesn't want it, not this time... You take down her pants and find the heat... She takes your hand and leads us to the bedroom... She's still wearing the spike heels... she knows you like those girlie magazines where the girls wear spike heels.... she looks just like those girls, only better... because she's ours Johnny boy, all ours... She gets on her hands and knees and spreads herself for us... You help me find my way, and when I do... ahhhhh such silky wetness, tight and smooth and... yeah... just like that... yeah... yeah.... yeah..... in and out and in and out.... I'm getting hotter and hotter... the explosion is building... it's on its way.... she's so hot for us we don't need to slow down.... no baseball thoughts tonight Johnny boy... just think about me... about me and her and her oily slickness ... yeah like that... just like that.... ahhh.... ahhhh.... ahhhhhhhhhhh..... Oh my GAWD my GAWD.... GAWD....." 

"MONICA!!!!!" John cried out when Little John suddenly let him have his voice back. It came out much louder than his usual morning "Monica." And if it weren't for the thunder in his ears he would have heard himself. But he didn't hear it at all. 

He heard the door open, though. 

"John?" Monica asked in a sleepy voice. "John?" 

"Monica!" he gasped, sitting up and pulling the covers over Little John. 

"I heard you call out," she said. "Are you okay?" 

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said sheepishly. "Just a dream, I guess." 

"A dream?" Monica asked with arched eyebrows. "What kind of dream?" 

"I don't remember," John lied. 

"hmmm-mmmm," Monica murmured. "Well, get some sleep. We have to interview that witness in the morning." 

She shut the door to her adjoining room gently, so gently that John had to strain his ears to hear the "click" of the latch. 

When he was sure she was in her room he lifted the covers and whispered angrily, "She heard us! Are you happy now?" 

But Little John didn't answer. He was fast asleep. 

For now. 

**THE END**   
  


#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Scifinerdgrl


End file.
